


when the lights go out.

by phaniel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Kinda, Love/Hate, M/M, Marking, Shower Sex, Songfic, bitchy!dan, dan is leading phil on, dan won't let him, kinda a drabble, not really - Freeform, phil just wants to love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaniel/pseuds/phaniel
Summary: He knows he shouldn’t do it. He can’t love Phil in the daylight in the way Phil wants him to. Yet he can’t help the desires to be with him when the lights are out.Title and some quotes are from Adele's I Miss You.





	when the lights go out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first phan fic! i have some other ideas for longer stuff just lmk. also i don't think this is really how anything goes down bc c'mon they're married. this kinda gives me 2012 dan vibes tho.

It was nearing two in the morning, and Dan hadn’t slept a wink. He had just sat in the darkness of his room for almost four hours, putting off the inevitableness of going to Phil and getting what he wants. He almost feels guilty for doing this to Phil. _almost._

After laying restless for another twenty minutes, he finally sighs a resounding “fuck it.” and goes to head to his flat mates room.

Almost as if he was expecting him, Phil was sat wide awake in bed. The frustration in his face and cocked eyebrow let Dan know that he wanted it just as bad as he did, ~~but was mad that they never talked about it.~~

He figured Dan wouldn’t say anything, but instead he got a quiet, “what can i say? I miss you when the lights are out.” 

Phil couldn’t help but think he was complete vixen, and he fell into his trap every time. He blinked up at him from his place on the bed looking up to the boy clad in only his boxers, and couldn’t help following the pull of his crooked finger as he walked backwards to the bathroom. 

One more night of giving into his vice wouldn’t hurt.

He waited a couple of minutes to follow, after hearing the spigots of water turn on. Phil didn’t want to seem too desperate, even though he knew Dan knew he was.

When he reached the bathroom Dan gave him a wicked smirk and said, “don’t you just wish it could be like this all the time?” 

Phil swore he saw red as he slammed his hand besides Dan head and pulled him into a infuriated kiss. It was all tongue and teeth clashing, not much intimacy or compassion of either men. 

As he lifted Dan up onto the counter, Dan was working furiously at Phil’s button up sleep shirt, and getting him completely stripped. No words were shared until both were under steamy water and phil yanked at Dan’s hair to pull him back from his mouth. After Dan’s yelp Phil let out a rumbling, “i really fucking hate you.” and pulled his hair for better access to mark up Dan’s neck, something he knew the younger boy hated. (loved.)

As Dan’s little yips and yelps mixed with moans came out, Phil continued to mark up the younger’s neck and collarbones with deep purple bruises, not bothering to soothe them with his tongue after.  
He pulled him back in for a kiss, and leaned away to place a firm hand on Dan’s throat. Using a finger to go and run down the swell of his back all the way to the sensitive little bud that he could tell was slick with lube. 

“You just assumed we’d fuck and got yourself ready?” Phil asked incredulously. 

Dan replied with a sheepish nod, and while Phil didn’t know why he suddenly felt the need to be shy, couldn’t help but be pleased. Grabbing a bottle of water resistant lube they kept for this purpose he slicked himself up while occasionally squeezing the hand around the youngers neck.

Dan had his head tilted back and mouth open with mostly silent gasps coming out. Phil knew Dan was ready for his cock, as this was a road they had been down multiple times before. He took his hand off Daniel’s throat to lift him off the ground to get a better angle to thrust at. 

Dan’s head lolled onto Phil’s shoulder, and all his words started becoming incoherent little grunts and moans with the occasional breathless “phil.”

Phil pulled out in time to cum in the direction of the drain, and went back to his position of having dan pinned to the wall in a furious makeout, with a hand around his dick, sloppily finishing him.

After both had caught their breath and recovered, Phil silently stepped out of the tub and retreated to his room in his towel. 

Dan sat in the shower for around another hour or so, with little tears running down his face. After he dried himself off, he walked bashfully into Phil’s room. He saw Phil’s open arms that he fell into with a grunt and heard the same phrase as every time. “I know how hard it is for you, but trust me, it’s not easy for me either.” 

Dan let Phil tuck him in and spoon him from behind, and Phil couldn’t help but think, ‘maybe tonight will be different.’

_Waking up to an empty bed was a crystal clear sign he was wrong._

**Author's Note:**

> should i add another part to this? also give me fic ideas lol help


End file.
